battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Taco
|place = BFDIA: 45th (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = Barf Bag (possibly) Saw (sometimes) Snowball (possibly) Teardrop Bell Firey Coiny Pen Lollipop (one-sided) |enemies = Lollipop (possibly one-sided) Book Ice Cube Four (BFB 3) |color = BFDI/A and IDFB: Tan (Tortilla), Grayish blue (fishes), Red (tomatoes), Green (lettuce) Episode 15: Dark Tan (Tortilla), Green (lettuce) |deaths = 3 |first = Vomitaco |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |recc = TDIfan9992 and MyMarioMan101 |voice = Kenzie Bryant |kills = |age = }} Taco is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined Battle For Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, Taco only received 9 votes, along with Marker and Dora. She placed 11th/10th place and was sent to the Locker of Losers. Taco was also up for voting for Battle for Dream Island Again, but only got 159 votes and was once again eliminated. Taco also appeared in Vomitaco as a different version and was a representative for the taco making contest. Taco's new design features more visible ingredients, a lighter-colored tortilla, which now appears soft, and lettuce sticking out from it at the top. In'' Battle for BFDI, ''Taco is on team Bleh. Some of her teammates believed that she abandoned them after she was fed up with how slow they were to catch the basket in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Appearance Taco appears to be a taco, which it's tortilla changes between BFDIA and IDFB. In BFDI and BFDIA, Taco had a hard tortilla that is unmellow yellow. Their fish was placed on the top, along with always appearing with Check-it Eyebrows. In IDFB, Taco has a soft tortilla that is beige. Taco's ingredients are also more visible, more notably with the lettuce on the top. As of Lick Your Way to Freedom, she no longer has a fish inside of her because she ate it while she was trapped inside of the Jawbreaker. She also takes the form of Spongy's taco from Vomitaco. Personality Taco has a multiple amount of sides to her character. She is initially portrayed as stubborn, foolhardy, and reckless, as she goes through various hazardous environments, not really caring about the well-being of her team, but rather focusing on victory. Taco can be resourceful, clever, and independent, as she is often seen leading her team or taking matters into her own hands instead. She could also be prideful, shown when Lollipop read eulogies she had prepared for Taco, which praised Taco as being bold and courageous. Taco also seems to have a much more sensitive and caring side at times. In BFB 3, when Bleh thinks that she abandoned them, Taco shows genuine hurt and gets emotional. In Four Goes Too Far, even when her team is mad at her, she shows a great amount of loyalty, transferring the Twinkle to Bell, preventing her team from getting UFE. Even after this deceit, Taco is seemingly on good terms with Bell. Overall, Taco is a stubborn individual who has a softer interior. Coverage Taco's first major — and speaking — role is in Getting Teardrop to Talk, where she is initially seen lounging around with Firey, Coiny, and Snowball. She is able to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into one of Cloudy's pots. Later on, she is angered by Four's murder of Pin. Taco joins Bleh, along with Saw and Lollipop. During the challenge, Taco leads the rest of her team in chasing down one of X's baskets. This brings them into the desert, the world's largest oven, and molten lava. She pushes her team through it all, even when some teammates started to die. Taco is not present when Saw brings X the basket, and it is later revealed that she died, presumably in the lava. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Taco is absent during most of the episode due to being trapped inside a jawbreaker. Taco was not freed from her candy cage because David stopped licking the jawbreaker she was in. She's seemingly stuck in the jawbreaker for many days, and she tries to escape on her own, as none of her teammates notice her. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Taco is still trapped inside the jawbreaker, but she is still on her team's swing. She consistently tries to communicate with her fellow team members, but they are unable to hear her, leading to some of them thinking that she's dead, and some of them thinking that she abandoned them. Towards the end of the challenge, Taco finally breaks free from the jawbreaker, but her sudden appearance aggravates her teammates who believe that Taco left them on purpose. In Today's Very Special Episode, Taco makes a brief appearance after Teardrop presents her makeover of Four. She is berated by Book and Lollipop. In "Fortunate Ben", her only appearance in the episode is on her team's paper plane. Since her team never hit the ground, her team wins. In "Four Goes Too Far", she is first seen in the heart scene. She gets the Twinkle, but passes it on. She is later seen latching onto A Better Name Than That's rocket. In space, she gets the Twinkle once again. She jumps off the chain of contestants, prompting a negative response from her teammates. She is later seen landing onto the surface of the Earth, and walks back to where the other contestants are. She meets Bell, and tries to get her to look at the moon, which works. As neither Taco nor her team had the Twinkle after the timer ended, her team is safe, but the rest of her team is still stuck with A Better Name Than That on the Moon, as the rocket had broken earlier. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Taco somehow has the Twinkle again. When Donut is asked about there Loser is, he lifts and throws the jawbreaker, landing on and killing Taco. Her team sees her dead by flattening from the moon. Taco doesn't appear in "Questions Answered". Relationships Saw Saw interacted with Taco in the first challenge of BFB. In the desert, Saw questioned Taco’s decision to run into the desert, and Taco replied saying that is where the basket is taking us. They also interacted when they were swimming in the lava and running in The World's Largest Oven. Saw tried to convince Four to recover Taco, but was interrupted by Stapy, who was interrupted by Grassy. Bubble Votes Deaths # Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Jumped in hydrochloric acid vat. # Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. # Getting Teardrop to Talk: Burnt to death under lava. # The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Is crushed by a jawbreaker Trivia * Spongy's taco in Vomitaco was the same as Taco's BFDI/A design. * There is another recommended character called Taco Guy, who also uses the BFDI 15 design of Taco. *In the ending scene on Lick Your Way to Freedom, you can see Taco stuck inside the jawbreaker. **Taco was stuck there until Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **She also ate her fish, probably in order to use its bones to hack away at the jawbreaker or she was hungry, which would make her the second cannibal in the BFDI series, Fries being first. **This is also the reason why her fish seems to be missing in BFB 3. *Taco, Lightning, and Flower are currently the only contestants to appear in two Season 4 thumbnails. *Taco's fish appears to be a similar color to Gaty. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Bleh Category:Taco Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Contestants Category:Food Category:Deceased Category:Tiny Loser Chamber